Goodnight, Momiji!
by Sapphire93
Summary: Momiji sleeps over Hatori's house and keeps him up all night! Funnier and better than it sounds. R&R please. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or anything else I mention in this fic.**

**Goodnight, Momiji!**

**"Isn't this exciting, Hatori?" Momiji smiled walking into Hatori's office.**

**"Uh-uh..." Hatori nodded as he tried to finish his work.**

**"I think me sleeping over tonight is going to be so much fun!" Momiji jumped up and down.**

**Hatori rolled his eyes. "Momiji, why don't you go into the living room and go watch TV or something?"**

**"Naw. I want to watch you work." Momiji replied.**

**"Then you can watch with your eyes and not your mouth." Hatori spun his chair back to face his desk and turned on the computer.**

**Momiji was quiet for about...5 seconds. Then he started to talk all over again. "Okay, this is boring." Momiji blurted.**

**Hatori sighed. "Then go watch TV like I told you to."**

**"But it's Sunday. Nothing is ever on on Sundays."**

**"Fine. Then do what you want as long as there are no blood or broken bones involved."**

**"But your a doctor. Couldn't you--"**

**"Momiji..."**

**"Okay, okay..." Momiji left the room with his head hanging down.**

**Hatori sighed with relief once he heard no noise. Two seconds later, Hatori realized that it was too quiet. _What is he doing?_ Hatori left his office to check the living room but Momiji wasn't there. _Where did he go?_ Hatori place his hands on his hips. He sighed and started to go upstairs but then heard a crash in the kitchen. _Not good!_ Hatori raced into the kitchen and saw Momiji with the fire extinguisher in his hands. But nothing was coming out while there was a fire in the oven.**

**"Crap! Crap! Crap! How do you work this piece of junk?!" Momiji banged it on the table.**

**"Momiji! Stop! I'll do it." Hatori grabbed the extinguisher from Momiji and put the fire out.**

**"Wow!" Momiji smiled. "How did you do that?"**

**Hatori slammed the extinguisher down on the table and glared at Momiji.**

**Momiji's smile faded. "I mean...Oops?"**

**"Momiji, what in the world were you thinking?"**

**"I was thinking food." Momiji answered.**

**"So you decided to cook a chicken?" Hatori asked.**

**"Yeah. Unless you have cookies, I'll--"**

**"Momiji, go upstairs!"**

**"Okay, okay! Calm down." Momiji walked up the stairs and was quiet for the rest of the afternoon.**

**Later...**

**"Momiji!" Hatori called up the stairs. "It's dinnertime!"**

**There was no reply.**

**"Momiji?" Hatori waited but there was still no reply._ I'm gonna kill him if he's doing something stupid..._ Hatori walked up the stairs and heard loud music. _What the...?_**

_**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams**_

_**Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why**_

_**Without you it's hard to survive**_

**_What is he listening to? _Hatori knocked on Momiji's bedroom door. "Momiji!"**

_**'Cause everything we touch I get this feeling**_

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**_

_**I want this to last!**_

_**I need you by my side**_

**Hatori sighed and shook his head. He opened the door and saw Momiji making out with a doll. "Momiji!! What in God's name are you doing?!"**

**Momiji jumped about a foot in the air. "Oh! Hatori! Um..." he looked at the doll and threw it behind him. "...Hi. How are you this lovely evening?"**

**"Momiji? Do I want to know?" Hatori shut off the music.**

**"Well," Momiji started to explain. "You told me to be quiet. The only thing that occupied my lips was--"**

**"Alright! Never mind! It's obvious that you have been hanging out with Ayame way too much." Hatori rubbed his temples.**

**"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What did you come up here for?"**

**"It's time for dinner."**

**"Really? Yes! What are we having?"**

**"We were supposed to have chicken, but someone killed it." Hatori glared at Momiji.**

**"Oh, don't feel bad. It was already dead." Momiji smiled.**

**"That's not the point..." Hatori shook his head.**

**Momiji ran into the kitchen. "Pizza!" Momiji sat down and grabbed three slices and started eating.**

**Hatori just walked in beind him. "I just walk in and he already ate a slice." Hatori muttered to himself.**

**"What was that?" Momiji asked with his mouth full from his second slice.**

**"You know, it's polite to wait for the other person to sit down" Hatori sat down across from Momiji.**

**"You were taking a long time." Momiji defended himself.**

**"Forget it, Momiji. Just eat."**

**"I did." Momiji finished his third slice.**

**Hatori was about to take his first bite of his first slice but paused. Amazed that he had already finished the three slices in two minutes, he said, "Why don't you go watch TV, then?"**

**"I would, but there's nothing--"**

**"--Nothing on on Sundays. Right. I forgot." Hatori finished Momiji's sentence then took his first bite.**

**Momiji didn't know what else to do so he just stared at Hatori eat.**

**Hatori paused again. "What?"**

**"Nothing."**

**It was quiet again while Momiji continued to watch Hatori.**

**"Will you blink? Your freaking me out!" Hatori placed his pizza on his plate.**

**"What else can I do?" Momiji asked.**

**"I don't know...Go play a game."**

**"Like what?"**

**"I don't know! Let me eat." Hatori took another bite.**

**"Wanna play Twister?" Momiji smiled.**

**"Are you kidding me?"**

**"Not really." Momiji's smile faded again.**

**"You actually want me to play that game?" Hatori asked.**

**"If I didn't, would I ask?"**

**Hatori sighed and tried to think of an excuse that would get him out of playing that game. "I don't have that game." he said simply.**

**"Yes you do." Momiji corrected. "I saw it in your closet."**

**"My closet? What were you doing in my closet? Heck, what were you doing in my room?" Hatori glared at him.**

**"...I'll go get the game." Momiji jumped out of his seat and left.**

**"No! No! Don't do that!" Hatori called but Momiji was already gone. "I don't want to play..."**

* * *

**"Okay," Momiji waited for the spinner to stop. "Right leg, blue." he stated.**

**"What??" Hatori was already in a pretzel.**

**"That's what the spinner says."**

**"Well, spin again!"**

**"No! Right leg, blue."**

**"My leg doesn't bend that way...Spin again."**

**Momiji spun the spinner again shaking his head. "This is cheating, you know."**

**"Oh, now we're suddenly in the chapionship?" Hatori shot back rolling his eyes.**

**"Right leg, red." Momiji anounced.**

**"Are you kidding?" Hatori saw where the red was. "That's farther than the blue!"**

**Momiji put his hands on his hips. "I told you to just put your right leg on the blue but you said 'spin again!' So who's fault is this?"**

**Hatori fell over on purpose. "That's it. I quit."**

**"Oh, your pathetic."**

**"I don't really care. Put the game away."**

**"Okay." Momiji packed up the game then left the room to put it back.**

**Hatori sighed and started rubbing his temples again. "Why did I agree to let him stay over here tonight?" he tried to look on the bright side. "Because I'm nice, that's why."**

**"I brought Sorry!" Momiji came back with another game.**

**"Oh, come on! Enough with the games, huh?" Hatori pleaded.**

**"Momiji set up the game. "I call red!"**

**"Here we go..."**

**"What color do you want to be?"**

**"I don't care...Green."**

**"Okay...Youngest goes first!"**

**"But I thought--Oh, forget it. Do whatever you want."**

* * *

**Momiji picked up a card. "Sorry." he grabbed his red piece and put the only green piece out back at start.**

**"I hate this game." Hatori stated dreadfully.**

**"You only hate it because your losing." Momiji replied.**

**"I am not. You are."**

**"What are you talking about?" Momiji asked.**

**"You have all four of your green guys stuck at start. I have two red guy already home, my third guy is in the safe zone and my fourth guy needs a three to get into the safe zone." Hatori explained.**

**"That's right but wrong." Momiji said.**

**"Now what are you talking about?"**

**"You said that I was green and you were red. You mixed us up. I'm red and your green."**

**"No." Hatori corrected him.**

**Momiji sighed and explained, "Before we started I said that I was going to be red and I asked you what color you were going to be and you said, and I quote, 'I don't care...Green.' So there you have it. I'm red and your green."**

**"But you've been playing with green this whole game and I've been playing with red this whole game." Hatori stated.**

**"I've been playing red." Momiji corrected.**

**"So have I." Hatori stared at the game.**

**"Then who was playing green?" Momiji asked.**

**"You."**

**"I have not!" Momiji protested.**

**"Then I guess no one." Hatori said.**

**"Then how did the first green guy get out?"**

**"I told you," Hatori explained. "You did. But you don't want to listen to me."**

**"I never played green this entire game!" Momiji glared at Hatori.**

**Hatori looked at his watch. "You know what? Forget it. I'll put the game away while you go upstairs, put on your pajamas and brush your teeth. I'll go up and tuck you in in a minute, okay?"**

**"Wait--"**

**"Let's go."**

**"What time it is?" Momiji grabbed Hatori's arm.**

**"9:30." he replied.**

**"No, it's not! It's 9:26." Momiji yelled.**

**"Oh, wow. Four minute difference."**

**"That's a very big four minute difference. My bedtime is at 9:30."**

**"Well, by the time you finish getting ready for bed," Hatori explained. "It'll be 9:31. Now hurry up."**

**Momiji stayed where he was.**

**"What are you waiting for? Come on! Hurry up!" Hatori started pushing Momiji.**

**"I have to clean up after myself." Momiji started picking up the game.**

**"Oh, no! Your not pulling that crap on me! I'll take care of that. You go get ready for bed," Hatori tried to help Momiji off of the ground, but Momiji went boneless and completely heavy. "Momiji!" Hatori grunted. "Com on! Stop acting like a five year old and get up." Hatori got Momiji up, but he was so heavy that Momiji and him fell backwards and Momiji landed on top of Hatori. "Get off of me!"**

**Momiji rolled over lying on his stomach on the ground next to Hatori. "Your the one who made me fall on top of you. So don't yell at me."**

**"If you had listened to me and did what you were told, I wouldn't be yelling at you." Hatori stated with a firm voice and a glare in his eye.**

**"Now what time is it?" Momiji asked.**

**"9:32."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yep. You happy? Now it's past your bedtime and your not even dressed in your pajamas. Will you go get ready so I can put away the game and tuck you in?"**

**"Sure." Momiji stood up and went upstairs.**

**Hatori heaved out a huge sigh and fell back to the floor. "If this curse ever ends, I am never having kids."**

* * *

**Hatori walked into Momiji's room. "Are you re--Where'd you go?"**

**"I'm in here." Momiji's muffled voice replied.**

**"In where?" Hatori looked around the room.**

**"In the closet."**

**Hatori faced the closet door that was shut. "What are you doing in the closet? Get out."**

**"I can't." Momiji stated.**

**"Why?" Hatori started rubbing his temples once again.**

**"Well, I was going to jump out and scare you when you came in to tuck me in, but I got stick. So, I kinda can't get out."**

**"Stuck? How'd you get stuck?"**

**"All the clothes hanging up threw me off balance and I fell. Then my foot got stuck."**

**"In what?" Hatori was beginning to get a headache from this kid.**

**"Um...I don't know. Give me a flashlight and I'll find out." Momiji was being serious.**

**"Your doing this to me to stall time, right? It's 9:47." Hatori tried to open up the door, but it was locked.**

**"What are you doing?" Momiji asked.**

**"Trying to open the door but it's locked. Unlock it for me." Hatori continued to jiggle the knob.**

**"I can't." Momiji answered.**

**"Let me guess, you can't reach because you can't strech your foot?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Well what am I supposed to do now? I mean--You--I--I can't--Why the heck did you lock the door, anyway?" Hatori let go of the doorknob and waited for an answer but heard nothing. "Momiji?"**

**"What?"**

**Hatori rolled his eyes. "Why did you lock the door?"**

**"I didn't know it was locked." Momiji shrugged.**

**"Why do you hate me?" Hatori asked.**

**"Who said that? I'm having a lot of fun with you tonight." Momiji smiled.**

**"Oh, yeah, me too," Hatori replied sarcastically. "How am I going to get you out?"**

**"Pick the lock." Momiji suggusted.**

**"No. That'll just brake the lock." Hatori said.**

**"Then how are you going to get me out? Are you going to just leave me here?"**

**"You know, that's not such a bad idea."**

**"Oh, yeah! And screaming bloody murder so the neighbors hear, isn't a bad idea, either."**

**"Okay," Hatori tried to think. "I'm going to go down into the kitchen and make a quick phone call, alright?"**

**"Phone call?" Momiji echoed. "Who are you planning on calling? Ghost busters?"**

**"No, I'm--"**

**"Or maybe Tohru to ask her out on a date?"**

**"Momiji..."**

**"Well, you can't! I'm in danger here!" Momiji protested.**

**Hatori shook his head. "Momiji..."**

**"I could die of carbon monixde poisoning, you know! Or this smell. Do you know how many dirty socks are in this hamper?"**

**"Momiji!"**

**"What?"**

**"I'm going to call a lock-smith." Hatori said.**

**"And say what? My cousin locked himself in a closet, I need help?" Momiji asked.**

**"What else am I supposed to say?"**

**"...Aliens came, and--"**

**"No!" Hatori started walking out of the room. "I have to call the lock-smith--"**

**"And I have to go to the bathroom. But we all can't get what we want, now can we?" Momiji asked.**

**Hatori ran back into the room. "What?"**

**"I said--"**

**"I know what you said! Hold it! I have to call the lock-smith!" Hatori ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.**

* * *

**"Are they here, yet?" Momiji asked.**

**"No! Stop asking!" Hatori was half asleep on Momiji's bed.**

**"What time is it?"**

**"10:40."**

**"Wow!" Momiji smiled. "I stayed up 70 minutes later then usual!"**

**"Don't push it." Hatori glared at the closet door. The door bell rang.**

**"An angel just got his wings!" Momiji anounced.**

**"Shut up," Hatori dragged himself out of Momiji's warm bed. "That's probably the lock-smith. I'll be right back." he left the room.**

**Later...**

**Hatori just paied the lock-smith and walked back into Momiji's room. "Momiji," Hatori opened the closet door. "It's unlocked. You can come out--" Hatori paused.**

**"What?" Momiji asked.**

**"Wait...You didn't come out because you were stuck, right?"**

**"No, I just didn't feel like moving."**

**"But I thought you said you were stuck?" Hatori asked confused.**

**"I was." Momiji replied.**

**"Then how...?"**

**"I unstucked myself."**

**"You 'unstucked' yourself..." Hatori blinked. "When?"**

**"A few minutes before you decided to call the lock-smith." Momiji stated.**

**"Why didn't you tell me?" Hatori asked.**

**"One, I didn't think it mattered or not because if I was stuck or unstuck, I still wouldn't be able to get out of the closet and two, you didn't ask." Momiji answered.**

**"Get into bed!" Hatori helped Momiji out of the closet and shut the door as he got into his bed.**

**"What time is it?" Momiji asked.**

**"11:10. Now go to sleep." Hatori turned off the light and closed the door. "God, that kid..." Hatori muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs.**

**Momiji got out of his bed and went down stairs. He tried to avoid Hatori as much as he could.**

**"What are you doing?" Hatori ended up being right behind him.**

**"I never went to the bathroom." Momiji explained.**

**"Hurry up. You should've been asleep by now. But of course, you had to go ahead and lock yourself in a closet." Hatori said.**

**"I told you. I didn't know it was locked." Momiji defended himself.**

**"Just go." Hatori didn't want to here another word of it.**

**Midnight...**

**"Hatori! Hatori! Hatori!" Momiji called.**

**Hatori slammed open the door and turned on the light. "WHAT?" he yelled worried that something happened.**

**"I'm thirsty." Momiji said.**

**"Then why didn't you get it yourself?"**

**"You'd yell at me."**

**Hatori sighed. "I'll be right back..."**

* * *

**"Are you done?" Hatori asked.**

**Momiji took his last sip and handed his cup to Hatori. "Yeah."**

**"Okay," Hatori took his cup. "Now go to sleep."**

**"Hold on." Momiji got out of bed.**

**"Now what are you doing?" Hatori sighed.**

**"I have to go to the bathroom." Momiji left.**

**Hatori looked up at the ceiling. "What did I ever do to you?"**

**Momiji walked back into the room and crawled back into bed.**

**"Are you finally going to go to sleep? 45 minutes of sleep is nothing," Hatori explained. "I'm a doctor. I should know."**

**"You mean 11:10 until now? That wasn't 45 minutes of sleep. That was 45 minutes of playing."**

**"Momiji, please go to sleep now!"**

**"Fine, fine..."**

**"Goodnight." Hatori turned off the light.**

**"Hatori?" Momiji asked.**

**"Yes?"**

**"I can't sleep?"**

**"You haven't even tried!"**

**"I tried at 11:10!" Momiji exclaimed.**

**"Well...Just try again, okay?" Hatori didn't know what else to say to him.**

**"Will you sing to me?"**

**"WHAT? Sing?"**

**"I need you to sing to me so you can help me fall asleep." Momiji explained.**

**"You need misic?" Hatori hated this.**

**"Yes." Momiji replied.**

**Hatori looked around the room hoping he wouldn't have to sing. "Here," he found the radio. "Listen to this."**

_**Be my bad boy**_

_**Be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover**_

_**Just don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand**_

_**That I don't need you in my life agan**_

**Hatori changed the radio station and a high-pitched squeaky voice came on.**

_**My name is Cloud**_

_**I have a sword**_

_**I fight cactours**_

_**Because I'm bored**_

_**I like to ride**_

_**On chocobos**_

_**It's better than**_

_**Having afros**_

**Hatori changed the station again. It was another song with the same tune as the previous one.**

_**I am Sora**_

_**Here's my keyblade**_

_**When there's Heartless**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**And I can drive**_

_**A gummi ship**_

_**Or else I'd have**_

_**A quiv'ring lip**_

**Hatori shut the whole radio off. "Where are your CDs?"**

**"I didn't bring any." Momiji said.**

**"Well I don't have any," Hatori sighed. "And I really don't want you to listen to that radio."**

**"Then I guess you should sing to me."**

**"I am not singing to you."**

**"Okay, fine." Momiji got out of his bed.**

**"Now where are you going?" Hatori asked.**

**"I won't be able to sleep unless I have music. So, I'm going to go watch TV." Momiji left the room again.**

**"Momiji, get back here!" Hatori called.**

**Momiji came back. "Do you have a movie in mind that you would like to watch with me?"**

**"No, I want you to get back into bed." Hatori ordered.**

**"I told you. I can't. I won't be able to sleep unless I have music." Momiji leaned against the wall.**

**Hatori sighed. "Fine. I'll sing to you."**

**"Really?" Momiji jumped back in bed.**

**"I really don't want to, but if it'll help you fall asleep then I will." Hatori started to regret that he ever opened his mouth.**

**"Great!" Momiji smiled. "Can you sing 99 Bottles Of Beer On The Wall?"**

**"What? No! I'm not singing that!" Hatori growled.**

**"Please? It's the most boringest song in the whole world. I'll probably be asleep by the numer 25." Momiji stated it like it was no bg deal and that they had all the time in the world.**

**"Actually, Momiji, I have a better idea," Hatori sat on the bed. "How about you just try to fall asleep without music, or--"**

**"No! I won't be able to fall asleep without music! I need music! I want music!" Momiji yelled.**

**"--You didn't let me finish." Hatori said.**

**"I want 99 Bottles Of beer On The Wall!" Momiji pouted.**

**"Momiji," Hatori said calmly. "You didn't let me finish what I was trying to say to you. I said that you could either try to fall asleep without music or..." Hatori's voice drifted off when he continued to stare at Momiji pouting. "Or...Um, I..." Hatori shook his head in defeat. "...Or I could sing 99 Bottles Of Beer On The Wall to you..."**

**"YAY!" Momiji cheered. He jumped all over his bed to get comfortable. "Okay. You can start now."**

**Hatori rolled his eyes dreadfully at what he had just said to Momiji. "99 bottles of beer on the wall..."**

* * *

**"77 bottles of beer on the wall...77 bottles of beer...You take one down, pass it around, 76 bottles of beer on the wall," Hatori yawned. "Are you asleep, yet?" he asked.**

**"Nope. Keep going." Momiji answered completely awake.**

**"67 bottles--"**

**"No, no, no! You were on 76 bottles! Can't you remember two seconds ago?" Momiji asked.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry. Silly me. How could I forget?" Hatori responded sarcastically. "Seeing that it's only 1:00 AM!"**

**"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Continue." Momiji ignored Hatori.**

**"Momiji...This isn't working. I have to sleep too, you know. I'm going to go to bed and I want you to try to go to sleep on your own, okay?" Hatori said.**

**"Alright." Momiji rolled over and shut his eyes.**

**Hatori smiled thinking that he had finally won.**

**"Hatori?" Momiji spoke.**

**Hatori flinched. "Yes?"**

**"Can I have a glass of water?"**

**"Goodnight, Momiji!" Hatori shut the door and went down stairs to go to sleep in his own bed in his own room.**

* * *

**Momiji rolled over and looked at his clock. _It's 1:45 and I'm still awake. _He then noticed his boots and jacket in the corner of the room. _I'll just take a walk around the block. Hatori won't mind. The cold will make me sleepy and Hatori's asleep so he won't even notice a thing. _Momiji put on his boots, jacket, hat, and gloves. Then he quietly walked down the stairs and slipped out the front door.**

**Hatori woke up to a door slamming. "...Huh?" he looked around his room and glanced at the clock. _1:53...I should probably go check on Momiji. _Hatori pushed himself up to get out of his warm, comfortable bed to go check on Momiji. Hatori staggered up the stairs and opened the door making it creak a little. He tried to see Momiji asleep but it was too dark. He turned on the hall light to get a better look. Still, he couldn't see him. He didn't want to call out his name to see if he was still there. "I don't want to wake him up. If I do, then I may never see my bed again." Hatori whispered to himself. He tip-toed into the room. "Momiji..." he whispered. _I tell myself that I'm not going to call his name and accidently wake him up, but I do, anyway! _When he got to Momiji's bed nothing was in it. "Momiji?" Hatori asked louder and looked around the room. He opened up the closet door and all he found was a bunch of clothes on the floor. _He must have made the clothes fall when he locked himself in here. _Hatori thought. He closed the door trying to figure out where he would be.**

* * *

**_It's 2:30...Where could he be? _Hatori had already ripped the house apart trying to find him, but couldn't.**

**Momiji walked in through the front door a few minutes later.**

**"Momiji!" Hatori ran up to him.**

**"Oh, hi, Hatori. Are you having trouble sleeping?" Momiji asked smiling.**

**"Yes, of course I have! Where have you been?" Hatori put his hands on his hips and glared down at Momiji.**

**"I went for a walk. I thought that the cold would make me sleepy, but it didn't work." Momiji explained.**

**"How long have you been gone for?" Hatori asked.**

**"Since 1:45. How long have you been awake for?"**

**"Since 1:45."**

**"Really? I left because I didn't think that you would be awake and catch me, but you were already awake?" Momiji scratched his head.**

**"Momiji," Hatori sighed. "If I'm awake or not, you can't go out on a moonlit walk at this time."**

**"Okay, I'm sorry."**

**"Now go back to bed."**

**"In a minute." Momiji went into the kitchen.**

**Hatori rolled his eyes. "Momiji..."**

**"What?" Momiji turned on the kettle.**

**"You have--What are you doing?" Hatori asked confused.**

**"I'm making hot chocolate. Do you know how cold it is outside?"**

**"No, I don't. But can't you make it in the morning?"**

**"But my bed's probably cold!" Momiji complained.**

**"Well your bed would probably be warm right now if you stayed in it like you were supposed to." Hatori explained.**

**"So, since I didn't, I have to make hot chocolate."**

**Hatori rolled his eyes. "Fine. But after that, will you please to go sleep?"**

**"Sure." Momiji shrugged.**

**"Good. I'm going back to bed now. Goodnight." Hatori left the room.**

**"You mean good morning." Momiji corrected.**

**"Shut up."**

* * *

**3:00 AM...**

**"Hatori?" Momiji crawled into his bed and started poking him. "Hatori?"**

**"Hm?" Hatori started shifting his weight without opening his eyes.**

**"Do you get Disney Channel on your TV?"**

**"Disney Channel?" Hatori sat up rubbing his eyes. "You woke me up at 3:00 in the morning just to ask me if I get Disney Channel on my TV?"**

**"Do you?" Momiji asked again.**

**"Y-No. Go to sleep. You can watch TV in the morning." Hatori layed back down.**

**"Thanks!" Momiji hopped off of Hatori's bed and ran into the living room.**

**_Thanks?_ Hatori leaped out of his bed to go see what Momiji was doing. He had a feeling that Momiji didn't go back upstairs to bed. He went into the living room and saw Momiji watching TV with a bottle of coke and a bag of popcorn. "What are you getting up to now?" Hatori leaned against the wall.**

**Momiji smiled. "I found Disney Channel!"**

**"Good. You can watch it later on today. Now please go back to bed and go to sleep."**

**"I will..."**

**"Thank--"**

**"...When the show is over." Momiji took a sip of his coke.**

**Hatori glared at him. "No. Not when the show is over. Now."**

**"But the Suite Life of Zack and Cody is on!" Momiji fought.**

**"I don't care," Hatori shut off the TV. "Now."**

**"You don't have to repeat yourself," Momiji turned the TV back on. "I heard you."**

**"Obviously, I do have to repeat myself," Hatori shut off the TV again. "Because your not hearing me. Let alone listen to me..."**

**"I heard you. You told me to go to bed now," Momiji turned the TV back on again. "But I said when the show is over."**

**Hatori didn't want to argue anymore. He also didn't know what to say after Momiji's wise crack.**

**"There's only 15 more minutes in the show." Momiji explained.**

**Hatori sighed a sigh of defeat on the thousandth battle. "Fine. But you have to promise me that you'll go to bed afterwards."**

**"Okay." Momiji ate some more of his popcorn not taking his eyes off of the TV."**

* * *

**4:00 AM...**

**Hatori woke up to Momiji laughing. _I'm going to kill this kid! _Hatori dragged himself out of his bed once again. He went into the living room where he saw Momiji laughing at the TV, eating popcorn, drinking coke, and two empty bags of popcorn and three empty bottles of coke sitting on the table. Hatori couldn't believe this mess that Momiji had made and the fact that he still didn't lsten to him. "Momiji!"**

**Momiji looked at Hatori smiling trying to control his laughter and wiping a tear from it from his eye. "Hi, Hatori."**

**"I thought I told you to go to bed at 3:30!"**

**"I was too hyper to sleep."**

**"I can't imagin why not. You've had three bottles of coke and drinking a fourth and you've had two bags of popcorn and eating a third. How can you eat so fast?" Hatori asked. "No, never mind. Don't answer that. That's not the point. But the point is that you didn't listen to me again! I let you stay up until 3:30 and you tell me that you'll go to bed at that time. What made you ignore me again?" Hatori asked.**

**"I was too hyper to sleep, so I started flicking channels. I didn't know Everybody loves Raymond was on this early in the morning." Momiji pointed to the TV and started laughing again.**

**Hatori stood in front of the TV. "Even, still. You have to liten to me when I tell you to do something if your favorite TVshow is on or not, okay?"**

**"Fine." Momiji turned off the TV and went back upstairs.**

**"God, that kid!" Hatori sat down.**

* * *

**5:00 AM...**

**"HATORI!!!" Momiji screamed.**

**Hatori ran out of his bed and into Momiji's room. "What? What? What is it?"**

**"Save me!" Momiji continued to scream.**

**Hatori looked around the room startled. "Why? What's wrong?"**

**"There's a ghost in my closet!" Momiji pulled the covers over his head.**

**Hatori glared at him. He got worried that Momiji was hurt for nothing. "Momiji, there are no such things as ghosts." Hatori stated.**

**"Yes there are." Momiji corrected.**

**"Okay, well even if ghosts are real, you can't see them. So how do you know that there's one in your closet?" Hatori tried to stump him to make him think that there was nothing in his closet and that he could go back to sleep.**

**"I heard two people talking." Momiji didn't hesitate to answer.**

**"Um," Hatori did hesitate. "That was just the wind." he smiled.**

**"I don't have any windows open, though. Plus, I don't even have any wondows in my closet." Momiji explained.**

**Hatori tried to think of another excuse. "It's probably just your imagenation."**

**"I don't think so..." Momiji lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think their trying to get out."**

**Hatori rolled his eyes. "Momiji, I'm telling you, there's nothing in your closet. If there were ghosts in your closet, they wouldn't be able to get locked in there because they can just go right through the door."**

**"Maybe their ghosts in trining," Momiji suggested. "They don't know how to go through walls and doors and stuff like that, yet."**

**"Then the door is locked and they can't get at you. Go to sleep." Hatori got up to leave.**

**"Hatori!" Momiji jumped out of his bed and clung to Hatori's leg.**

**"Momiji!" Hatori almost fell over, but balanced himself grabbing onto the wall.**

**"Stay with me!" Momiji begged.**

**"Get off!" Hatori tried to shake his leg to get Momiji off, but it didn't work.**

**"No, stay with me. Please?" Momiji held on tighter to stay on Hatori's leg.**

**"Alright! Just get off of me." Hatori gave up.**

**"Thanks." Momiji climbed back into bed.**

**"Listen, Momiji. You have to go to sleep and I have to go to sleep," Hatori sat on his bed. "It's 5:30 AM. Nothing is in your closet. Can I please go back to bed and you go back to sleep?"**

**"...I guess..." Momiji hesitated.**

**"Thank you. Go to sleep. Goodnight." Hatori shut the door.**

**"Hatori?" Momiji called.**

**Hatori slowly and dreadfully opened the door again. "...Yes?"**

**"Can you just check for me?" Momiji asked.**

**"Check what?" Hatori replied confused. "Check if there's a ghost in your closet?"**

**"What else?" Momiji gave him a weird look.**

**"Alright," Hatori was in the process of opening the closet door. "But I'm telling you. There's no such things as--" something jumped out at him. "--GHOST!!" Hatori screamed and shut the door.**

**Momiji started laughing hysterically.**

**"What are you laughing at?" Hatori gasped.**

**"YOU!" Momiji blurted and started laughing all over again.**

**"Wh...What? Why...?" Hatori was completely puzzled.**

**"Don't you get it?" Momiji asked, still smiling and trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. "I set you up."**

**"You--You--I'll kill you." Hatori glared at him.**

**"I'm sorry," Momiji tried to stop laughing. "But I had a dream about it and..." Momiji fell onto his pillow and was dead asleep.**

**Hatori stared at Momiji. "How the heck did he do that?" Hatori poked him, but he didn't budge. "That was werid," Hatori whispered to himself. "But he's asleep so I'm not going to argue." Hatori shut the door and went to his own room to try to knock out like Momiji did. "Ahh...My nice, warm, comfy bed..." Hatori praised and rolled over onto his side.**

_**Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!**_

**Hatori lifted his head and glared at his alarm clock. "6:00 AM..." he threw his covers off of himself. "MOMIJI!!!"**

**The End!**

**Ann: I hoped you liked this! Please R&R and when you do, tell me if you want a sequal because I'm debating if I should do one or not. I have an idea for a sequal, but tell me anyway. R&R please!**


End file.
